What Did You Do Now, Sirius?
by blooblaa
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, and Remus travel forward through time to Harry Potter's sixth year. Overused plot, but please R&R. You won't be sorry. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! Evans!"

Lily turned to the voice. For it was the one and only Sirius Black. His hair hung in curtains around his face, shining slightly in the bright light. His gray eyes gleamed with mischief. The smile on his face, the confidence with which he walked. Everything about him screamed troublemaker. Though Lily hated to admit it, it suited him very well.

"What do you want Black?" she snapped. She was supposed to meet Alice and Mary in their regular compartment in two minutes.

Sirius just grinned his grin, which only managed to make Lily's temper flare even more. "Just wanted to say hello. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is. I don't want to talk to you." She turned to walk away.

"Ouch, Evans. You sure know how to hurt a man's ego."

"Good. Yours is way too big." She said without turning to face him.

"Later, Evans!"

Lily was still fuming when she reached her compartment. Stupid, arrogant, self-centered, womanizing, conceited…

"Lily!"

Lily's train of thought was cut off by short blond hair. Alice threw herself onto Lily, crushing her. When Alice pulled back, her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. She had something she wanted to say, badly, but she was waiting for everyone to get here.

The compartment door opened. Lily turned, hoping it was the rest of her friends coming to join Alice and her. No such luck.

Standing in the doorway were her worst nightmares.

"Potter, Black. Get out of our compartment before I hex you to the next decade. Hello, Remus."

"Easy, Evans. We just want to chat. That okay, Alice." James said.

Alice blushed while Lily rolled her eyes.

James, Sirius, and Remus sat down.

"So, how was your summer?" Remus asked.

"Great. You?" Lily replied.

Remus shrugged. "Okay."

Sirius withdrew from his bag a small bundle of cloth.

"What's that?" Lily asked, truly curious.

"I found it." Sirius said. Inside the cloth was a broken time-turner. The gold glinted, and the sand was grated into the cloth.

"Black, don't even think about playing with that. Something could go very wrong." Lily said urgently.

"Like what? This?" Sirius blew some of the sand around, but he also caught the cloth. The cloth slid out of his hand, and they all watched horrified as the time-turner fell to the ground.

BANG! A cloud of white smoke filled the compartment.

Lily coughed. "What did you do now, Sirius Black?"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did."

Lily aimed a kick at him but caught Remus instead. He yelped.

"Sorry, Remus."

The smoke cleared.

"Where is all out stuff?" Alice said. They looked around. It was just them and, thankfully, their clothes. Automatically James searched his pocket for his wand. He sighed in relief as his fingers touched the warm wood.

Sirius lifted the blinds on the compartment door a sliver. "Oi, Prongs! Prongs, I see you."

"Where?" Everyone asked simultaneously. There was a scuffle as they all crowded around the door.

"There." Sirius pointed to a boy sporting extremely mess black hair. He was talking to a girl with bushy brown hair and a tall boy with vivid red hair.

"I don't think that's James." Remus said as they caught sight of the boy's face. His nose was shorter, and his features were slightly changed. His eyes were the biggest difference though. They were bright green.

"What are you talking about, Moony? Of course that's Jamsie boy."

"No, he's not." Lily said. This was one of the first time she wasn't yelling at James and Sirius. "Explain why he is not with you, Sirius."

Sirius didn't have a reply to that.

James pulled out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Lily snapped.

"Eavesdropping. I want to know what is going on here."

For once Lily didn't argue.

Within moments the five could hear the conversation.

"-did Slughorn want?" The girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"Just wanted to have lunch with a couple of people. They are all related to some famous people except for Ginny." The James look-alike said.

"'Course he wanted you there, didn't he. Who wouldn't?" The red-haired boy said. "The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. You're more famous the all those people put together. The only person stupid enough to believe that he is better known than you is Lockhart and look where that got him."

"Now I really want to know what is going on." James said. "The-Boy-Who-Lived?" The rest nodded in agreement.

"Look who it is. Potty and the Weasel." A cold, drawling voice said outside their compartment. They all turned to the speaker. His hair was white-blond with a pale, pointed face. Two giants flanked him.

"What do you want, Malfoy." The brown haired girl snapped.

"Since when is a Mudblood good enough to talk to me like an equal?"

Both of the boys stood with their wands out. "Take it back, Malfoy!" The James clone yelled.

The girl grabbed both of their arms and said to the boy, "Harry, no! He's not worth it." She turned to Malfoy. "And to answer your question: never. That's a job for the cockroaches. Now get out of here before I hex the living daylights out of you." The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's face.

Malfoy attempted to sneer but failed. "Watch yourself, Mudblood."

The girl slammed the door in his face while the other two boys roared with laughter.

"That was awesome, Hermione! Did you see his face?" The red-head grinned.

"Thanks, Ron."

James and Sirius were also laughing as the five sat back in their seats.

Lily kept them on track. "We have to get to Dumbledore. He will know what to do."

"I agree with you, Lily, but how are we supposed to do that. Someone might recognize us." Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Disillusionment Charms, of course."

When the train stopped Alice cast the spell and they slipped of the train and into the gates.

**So how was it? Good? Okay? Horrible? I only have one word to say. REVIEW! (please?) The more reviews I get then the faster I will update because I want to know if people like my story. **

**I just love the Harry Potter fics so I attempted one myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is all your fault, Black. If you hadn't dropped that broken time-turner, we never would be stuck here." Lily yelled.

"Accident! Are you saying that you have never made a mistake?" Sirius yelled back.

"No, but my mistakes don't end with my being in a completely different time."

"It won't happen again."

"That won't matter if we can't get back."

"Well…now we can know what happens or happened depending what time we are in."

"No! We can't meddle with time. It could completely change events, and the future wouldn't be the future anymore."

"Come on, Evans. You know you-"

"No!"

"Why-"

"Will you shut up? Honestly. It's almost as bad as you and James." Alice yelled not too quietly. Lily and Sirius had been arguing the whole way to the castle. Alice wasn't one to get annoyed easily, but Lily and Sirius's arguing was starting to get on her nerves. They both seemed more concerned about whose fault it was while everyone else was starting to feel the shock. Alice herself was beginning to think about what was really happening. She had expected Lily to do the same.

_I hope we are in the future. Everyone already knows about the past. I agree with Sirius. I want to know what the future is like. Do I have a kid? Do I marry Frank? I want to know. _

Alice was more excited rather than surprised.

Both Lily and Sirius blushed and walked in silence for the whole time.

Before they knew the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office stood in front of them.

James stepped forward. "Er…Chocolate Frogs? Cockroach Cluster? Come on, guys, I need some help."

"Licorice Wands."

"Ice Mice?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Could we just go up?"

The gargoyle didn't move. He shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Lily said.

The gargoyle sprang to life.

"Nice one." James said as they headed up the staircase.

Lily allowed a small smile, and Sirius banged loudly on the door.

"Enter."

Alice pushed open the door. They all followed cautiously.

Dumbledore stood before them in his flowing purple robes, looking as old and silver-haired as ever.

If he was shocked to see them, he did not show it. "Ms. Prewett, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, how lovely for you to join us."

James could barely keep from bursting out laughing. Of course, Dumbledore, of all people, would say something like that.

"Um, sir?" Lily began timidly.

Dumbledore peered at her kindly, an obvious gesture to continue.

Lily continued with a little more confidence. "Why are we here?"

James thought he saw a flash of sorrow, but he quickly dismissed it. Unknown to all of them, Lily had said the exact same thing 15 years earlier.

"That is an excellent question, Ms. Evans. Can you think of an explanation?" It was asked like a question in the classroom.

Lily looked stumped, and Dumbledore continued. "It seems to me, Ms. Evans, as if you were thrown into _our _future to change _your_ future."

"Why, sir?" James asked.

This time there was no mistaking the sadness etched in his face. "The future is not a happy one. Would you mind telling me how you got here?"

Lily didn't answer. Was had happened between their time and now?

Alice answered, "A broken time-turner dropped." Lily looked at her best friend's face and saw she was thinking the same thing. What was so bad that Dumbledore would look, for the first time in his life, old and vulnerable?

Dumbledore pondered that for a second. "It will take a while for me to be able to fix that. In the mean time you will stay here for the time.

"You will need new names. I think it best to be as close as possible to your real names."

Sirius opened his mouth, probably to blurt out the most absurd name in existence.

"Jimmy Porter. Ricky Landers. Ali Prancer. Simon Beads. Lexi Landers." Dumbledore pointed them each in turn before any more protests came from the group. "You, Mr. Lupin, and you, Ms. Evans, will be posing as siblings.

"I can finally call you Jimmy!" Sirius grabbed James and ruffled his already messed-up hair.

James groaned. "I hate you, Simon."

Lily still wasn't smiling. "What kinds of things happen in the future?"

Dumbledore seemed to be torn. Everyone was looking at him.

"It seems I will have to tell you, in order for you to successfully blend in." He took a deep breath. "You and Mr. Potter were married and-"

"YES!" James yelled, causing them all to jump. He began some sort of jig. "I marry Evans, I marry Evans, I marry Evans…"

Lily stood rooted. Her? Marry James Potter, the one person she had said she would not marry under any circumstances? She sneaked a glance at him. He was positively brimming with joy. Lily admitted that he did look cute, without that arrogant smirk she hated so much plastered on his face.

_What the hell are you doing? Shut up!_ Lily thought.

"As I was saying you and Mr. Potter are married, and you have a son."

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin. Indeed. After Harry was born, Lord Voldemort acquired a prophecy. He believed that to better his future, he would have to find your son."

James stopped dead, and Lily was fuming. That evil, snake-faced bastard dared to try to kill _her_ son. Rage reared in Lily like a lion roared. "That two-faced coward did _what_?"

"He only succeeded in one part. He arrived at your house, and attempted to kill him."

By now the listening level had risen by ten.

"What do you mean attempted?" Alice asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "He had given Ms. Evans here a chance to live in exchange for her son. Ms. Evans refused."

James felt the floor slip. The world spun around him. Lily, dead? That was impossible. There was no world with no Lily. She was the anchor to everything.

"Afterwards, Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded thanks to the protection given to him from Lily. Voldemort disappeared until two years ago when he came back."

"What happened to James?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

The look Dumbledore gave him was enough of an answer.

Sirius found it hard not to sink to the floor. No Prongs? His best friend would be dead in less than five years.

Dumbledore continued. "Harry has had many troubles over the past five years. His first year he faced Voldemort and Quirrell over the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year he beat Voldemort and the basilisk. Third year he fought the Dementors, and cleared Sirius Black's name. At the end of his fourth year, he fought and escaped Voldemort again. An just last year he and several friends had a quite infamous battle in the Department of Mysteries with the Death Eaters and eventually Voldemort showed up."

Stunned silence from everyone except for Sirius who cried "What?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Your son has an unfortunate talent for attracting trouble-"

"No doubt he gets that from Jimmy-boy here." Sirius said, ruffling a still-shocked James's hair again.

"-that he doesn't want." Dumbledore finished. Remus snickered.

"But enough of that."

"Sir?" Lily timidly asked. A nagging question was at the back of her head. "What did Sirius do?"

They all looked at Dumbledore expectanly.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. Young Sirius Black was framed for the murder of Peter Pettirgrew and twelve muggles."

"Who framed him?" James demanded. Sirius was surely placed in Azkaban for that. He could not bear not knowing who framed him. He would hunt them down and tear them to pieces for what Sirius will have suffered.

"Alas, I cannot tell you. I am only telling you what the general population knows. I do not want something to slip."

James looked crestfallen.

"On a more happier note, disguises."

Alice looked excited. She thought it would be cool pretending to be someone else, but before she just aske for her hair color, Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Gah!" Sirius jumped at his own reflection. "My hair!" In place of long black tresses was a brown buzz cut. He had paled slightly, and his eyes were now a dark brown. James's hair was still black, but much tamer. His skin was more tanned, and he was taller. Remus still had his hair, but his face had changed greatly. Alice was much shorter with clipped blond hair and wide blue eyes. Sirius thought she was actually cute in a babyish way. James looked over at Lily. Her hair was now a dark brown with grey eyes. James didn't like it. It was hard to see Lily without her red hair or bright eyes.

"Now, pip pip. You may sit at the Gryffindor table. Try to make some new friends. It will be a while until I figure out a way to transport you back."

**Okay, that was a extremely bad chapter. I had stupid writer's block because I couldn't figure out how to write this scene well. So sorry. Next chapter will be MUCH better. (I hope you think it is. It's almost impossible for me to judge my own writing from a third party view.)**


End file.
